


Serime Inn | World in Another Multiverse

by LucianSiro



Series: | World In Another Multiverse Series | [2]
Category: World in Another Multiverse Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianSiro/pseuds/LucianSiro
Summary: |Part of the World in Another Multiverse series ||In school we were always taught that out earth had layers that led to a core, what they never told us is that our core led to different universes ; inhabited by the creatures we would talk about in horror movies or bedtime story's.|Sage is a ..disturbed being who many despise but that doesn't matter to him , all he needs is his friends. Why do they despise him? Well because hes part of his city's most feared gang , a assassin you could say but he doesn't like that name , he would rather be called " Peace Bringer " i know really edgy right. This story will have drama (bring drama-llama) , tension , little to no angst ,romance , and a slice of ( very violent) life.





	Serime Inn | World in Another Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am the author Lucian welcome to my work in progress , this is a story idea i've had in the back of my mind for a short time and i will be posting it here to have a sense of what i want my story to be like. Eventually i will turn this in to a animation series so this is a preview. Have a good day

This story is not being worked on currently 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Social Media :  
> Tumblr - @killforjoyart


End file.
